1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an improved planetary gear box for a heavy duty truck jack and in particular to a novel planetary gear box.
2. Description of the Related Art
Planetary gear boxes when compared with other parallel shaft gear boxes have the advantages of high torque capacity, in-line input and output shafts and high gear ratio in a compact package. However, it is a disadvantage of prior art planetary gear boxes in that they require many precision machine parts which are very costly.